


All I See Is You

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, True Love, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Steve dies before he's had a chance to truly feel alive. He doesn't regret it.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one who cried when Steve was gone again.

The first thing he was aware of was the surface beneath him. It was softer than he was used to, softer than any barracks or rickety old cot he’d ever slept in.

For a moment, he felt full-blown panic: he was not where he was supposed to be. 

As he tensed and rolled to his feet, ready for anything, he became aware of a second thing: himself.

_ My name is Steve Trevor. I am a pilot in the US Army. I am in possession of Dr Poison’s notebook, which contains the formula of Germany’s new gas weapon. I need to get it to my superiors in London so that- No! I’m on an island. No, no, the bomb, the plane…  _

__ Memory flashed through his eyes, making his head hurt for a few long seconds. An intricate hilt of a sword, a golden rope around his torso, dancing in the snow, No Man’s Land… 

“Diana,” Steve whispered. Opening his eyes again, he took in his surroundings. He was in a room, some kind of apartment, maybe. The surface he’d been sleeping on… Was a bed. How long ago had he been on an actual bed? That hotel they’d stayed in after Diana freed that village? 

He tilted his head, considering. It was better than the forest ground any time, but actually, the bed wasn’t a very good one.

There was an odd-looking bike in one corner.

The view outside the window was not recognizable.

In fact, Steve realized, a lot of the things he could see in just this room weren’t recognizable.

He’d died, he reminded himself. And somehow, he was back. And it was now the future. How much time had he missed? There were no newspapers lying around for him to check either.

With a sigh, Steve turned, intending to check the rest of the place. He came face-to-face with a man.

His yelp echoed in the small place.

A second later, he wanted to kick himself- it was just a mirror. And the reflection… Was not his own.

Slowly creeping closer, Steve raised a hand to his own face. The person in the mirror did the same. Yeah, that was definitely his reflection.

Thick black hair, sleep-tousled. Deep blue eyes that almost matched his own. Lots of smile lines. A heavy jaw and strong nose. 

Alright, so he’d been brought back to life in someone else’s body. At least the guy was decent-looking. 

It was a testament to how crazy his life had gotten in the short while since he’d met Diana that he wasn’t even too shocked.

Diana.

How to find her?

His eyes roved across the bookshelf, zeroing in on the phone book. Diana Prince- that was how he’d introduced her and she’d gone along with it for the rest of their journey. Hopefully, she was still going by that name…

Aah, yes, there she was.

Steve stared at the name for a few seconds, heart skipping a beat. God, he’d missed her. How was that even possible if he’d been dead?

* * *

Finding the place she lived was easy. It was a high-rise building, visibly expensive even from the outside. Surveying the place from behind a newspaper booth, he decided it would be easy to break in. 

Not that he was going to do that. No, it would be better to just wait here, see if she came in, or went out, and maybe approach her.

He only had to wait a few minutes. 

If reading her name had made his heart skip, seeing her made it stop entirely. 

She was dressed semi-casually, in pants and a white shirt. There was a blazer slung over her shoulder, like she was returning from work. Her hair was down. She was beautiful.

Most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

Like a string pulling her to him, he took a step in her direction.

Then stopped.

She’d paused near the bench, smiling down at an elderly man who’d called out to her. They seemed friendly, the man laughing jovially and Diana wearing a genuine smile. As Steve watched, two of the children playing in the park broke away from their friends, running over to greet her raucously. She brightened even more, giving them both quick hugs.

She was happy, Steve thought, leaning against the newspaper stand again. As happy as she’d been when she’d first secreted him away from Themyscira.

Steve took a deep breath, chest aching with longing. Idly, he glanced at the newspapers.

3rd July, 1984.

1984.

Steve had been dead for almost half a century.

And Diana had moved on. God, he hoped she’d moved on. She deserved it. She deserved to be happy, after everything she'd done for this world that she didn’t truly belong in.

Steve turned away, ready to walk out of Diana’s life before entering it. He couldn’t do that to her, couldn’t make her face the past when she was living so freely.

But he couldn’t resist looking back, couldn’t resist one glance, just one last glimpse…

She’d walked ahead, up to the very front of the building. She stood unnaturally still, head tilted up to the skies. There was the sound of plane engines coming from above and she didn’t take her eyes away from it. Steve didn’t take his eyes off her.

He watched her close her eyes, heave a deep sigh. Watched another smile curve her lips, smaller and sadder now. Watched her square her shoulders and enter the building.

Steve breathed out slowly. If he was going to meet her, then he had to do it properly. Simply barging into her home wasn’t going to cut it.

* * *

The last thing he was aware of was Diana- the scent of soot that clung to her hair, the tang of blood on her lips, the soft caress of her hands and the sobs that she wasn’t even trying to stifle.

When she broke away, he didn’t open his eyes. He knew she was gone, gone to save the world again, and there was nothing else that he wanted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> On another note: Diana Prince could tear me to pieces and I'd thank her for it. 
> 
> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
